parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Videogamesfan Style)
Videogamesfan's movie spoof and parody of Disney's 1953 movie "Peter Pan". 'Cast' Peter Pan - Mario Tinker Bell - Marie (Splatoon) Wendy Darling - Princess Peach (Mario) John Darling - Luigi (Mario) Michael Darling - Toad (Mario) Nana - Judd (Splatoon) Mary Darling - Lola Pop (ARMS) George Darling - Waluigi (Mario) Captain Hook - Octobot King (Splatoon) Mr. Smee - Roy Koopa (Mario) Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Hook's Pirates - Octarians (Splatoon) Singing Pirate with Accordion - Tatsuaki (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Pirate with Kettle - Theo (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) The Lost Boys - Olga, Cristina, Alice & Barbara, Polly and Sara (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Indians - Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Red-Haired Mermaid - Devi (Deca Sports Series) Yellow-Haired Mermaid - Kate (Deca Sports Series) Black-Haired Mermaid - Chilla (Deca Sports Series) Tiger Lily - Pauline (Mario) The Indian Chief - Rainer (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Indian Squaw - Joana (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Brave and Squaw - Nick and Abby (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Brave's Mother-in-Law - Nelly (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) 'Scenes' Mario Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits (The Second Star to the Right) Mario Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family Mario Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow Mario Pan Part 4 - Mario Chases His Shadow/Mario and Princess Peach Meet Mario Pan Part 5 - Toad and Luigi Meet Mario/Marie in a Sulky Mood Mario Pan Part 6 - Mario Teaches the Children to Fly (You Can Fly) Mario Pan Part 7 - Meet Octobot King and the Octarians/Roy Koopa VS Tiki Tong Mario Pan Part 8 - Octobot King Attacks Mario and The Darling Children Mario Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Female CPU Miis/Marie tries to kill Princess Peach Mario Pan Part 10 - (Following the Leader)/Captured by the Tiki Tak Tribe Mario Pan Part 11 - Mario and Princess Peach meet the Mermaids/Octobot King kidnaps Pauline Mario Pan Part 12 - Mario tricks Octobot King/Mario saves Pauline Mario Pan Part 13 - Octobot King's Next Plan Mario Pan Part 14 - (What Makes the Red Man Red)/Marienapped Mario Pan Part 15 - Marie Helps Octobot King Mario Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Mario/I Had a Mother Once Mario Pan Part 17 - (Your Mother and Mine)/Captured by Octobot King Mario Pan Part 18 - (The Elegant Captain Hook)/A Bomb! Mario Pan Part 19 - Mario Cares About Marie Mario Pan Part 20 - Mario VS Octobot King/Octobot King the Codfish Mario Pan Part 21 - Home Again Mario Pan Part 22 - End Credits 'Trivia' For Mario Pan 2 Return to Neverland (Videogamesfan Style), the character is Pearl (Splatoon 2) as Jane. Marie, in this image, resembles as a Flying Little Creature. Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel